Ginny's New Beginning
by always.watching.probably
Summary: Voldemort has taken a liking to the Weasley girl, ever since he'd seen her in the Ministry of Magic. He remembers her when she was 11, and now that she's older, he wants to see just how much she's changed. !RAPE!
Ginny Weasley stared in horror at the monster that stood in front of her.

"You're nothing anymore," she spit at him, bringing as much disgust to her voice as she could. "Harry is going to kill you. Hermione and Ron are already destroying another horcrux – You'll never win, not anymore."

Voldemort stared at the witch, his snake-like eyes slithering across each inch of her frame. "I remember you, Ginevra," Voldemort hissed, taking a step closer. "My how much you've grown; I can hardly compare you to the weak eleven-year-old girl I knew long ago."

Ginny shivered, not liking the way his eyes looked up and down. "It's been six years, of course I've grown."

All she wanted was to find a way to escape, but Voldemort had her trapped in the tallest tower – the very same one Dumbledore was killed from. "Just let me go, Tom." Ginny was desperate, even willing to call him as she used to. "Please."

Voldemort only laughed, though no humor was in it. He took another step towards Ginny, and now she was trapped in the corner of the tower; in-between a table and a large telescope. "Ever since catching a glimpse of just how much you've grown at the Ministry of Magic where poor old Sirius took his last breath—"

He stopped a moment, knowing just how much his words hurt Ginny when she gasped in pain.

"—I've been dying to explore just how much you've actually changed. Starting with…"

Ginny screamed in terror as Voldemort reached out and tore off her shirt. Looking left and right, crying out for help, she looked desperately for an escape.

The monster who stared at her chest with hunger voiced her fears. "There is no escape, Ginny. I will never lose this fight, and I'm going to start by taking away what _Harry Potter loves most_."

She screamed again as Voldemort ripped her bra off her chest, exposing her giant breasts and supple pink nipples. Tears poured down Ginny's face, but still her voice was strong. "You're going to regret this – I swear to Merlin, you _will_ regret this."

Voldemort only ignored her, slipping his long snake-like tongue out of his mouth and over both of Ginny's nipples. She cried out, ignoring the pang it sent to her privates. She didn't want this, not at all.

"I disagree."

That was the only thing he said before grabbing her long red hair and smashing her face into the table. Suddenly, Ginny could feel something long and cold rubbing up against her jeans.

Voldemort let his long tongue slither all the way down to Ginny's pants while his arms still held her down and soon enough her pants were around her ankles. His tongue continued to slide all over her thighs and ass cheeks, and she cried out again when his tongue slid around her clitoris.

Moments later, Ginny could feel the cold, long thing in-between her thighs. She didn't have to guess what it was, feeling Voldemort's throbbing member more than she'd ever felt anything.

"Please don't do this," she whimpered one last time.

Voldemort only smirked in response, though Ginny couldn't see. All she felt was the tip of cold head poke its way into her pussy. He was teasing her now; acting like she wanted it, when all she wanted was for him to take it out.

"Take it out!" she cried, struggling again.

Voldemort thrust his entire member into her suddenly, and she screamed the loudest she'd ever screamed before.

He wasted no time – knowing exactly what he wanted, though it'd been so long since he'd gotten any at all. And the Weasley girl was definitely the perfect first choice – maybe he'd rape the mudblood next, before he killed her.

He might have to keep Ginevra around, just to enjoy this more.

His cock moved in and out of her at a rapid pace, and she could hear the liquids squishing together every time he entered her again. Ginny whimpered every time she felt the head of his cock push against her cervix, and cried out in pain when he scratched her back and pulled her hair.

In. Out. In. Out. Faster and harder. Voldemort was fucking her faster than she'd ever been fucked before – some type of supernatural power flowing through him. Ginny could feel his cock leaving her, just barely, as less than a second later it'd be pounding into her again.

All of a sudden, the evil wizard slowed his pace. He abruptly pushed into her, farther than he'd done before, and she cried out in protest and alarm. A warm, gooey liquid was filling the inside of her womb, and she could feel it slush out around her legs.

Voldemort pulled out of her one last time, and then pulled her hair until she was in a standing position. "That's just a preview of what'll happen next time," he promised her, causing tears to stream her face.

Then Voldemort locked her in the tower, cold, naked, and alone.


End file.
